


Crossfire

by GoddessofBirth



Series: Crossfire [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fanmix, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pre-canon to post-canon fanmix for Chris Argent/Peter Hale; based roughly on a fic I'm writing.  All hail to Cedelede for her help in hammering out my head!canon.  Love you, bb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dark Side of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535950) by [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth). 
  * Inspired by [The Dark Side of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535950) by [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth). 



> 1 - As stated, this mix is pre-canon to post-canon. The first four songs are from the time period when Chris and Peter were teens, the middle four cover the period from the time the older Hale family disappears, up through current canon, and the final four can be considered post-canon development.
> 
> 2 - Song #8, "Untitled", is, literally, untitled, because it has yet to be professionally recorded or released. Tom wrote it for an exercise in which he was writing songs within a 30 minute time period. He performed it off the cuff on YouTube, and as such, there are a couple of rough parts. However, I felt it fit Chris' mind frame so perfectly, at the point in the show where Victoria has killed herself, and he realizes he's losing Allison to Gerard, that I made the decision to include it anyway. When he releases his new album, I encourage you to buy the studio version.
> 
> 3 - This is a .rar zip. If you choose to d/l the album through me, you'll need .rar to unzip it. It's a free program. Password is "Petopher". If you get a blocked message, lmk, so I can readjust the link - MediaFire is cracking down on mixes like this.

 

**Crossfire – A Chris/Peter Fanmix**

 

**.01 We're Going To Be Friends – White Stripes**

_Fall is here, hear the yell_

_back to school, ring the bell_

_brand new shoes, walking blues_

_climb the fence, book and pens_

_I can tell that we are gonna be friends_

 

**.02 When I Grow Up - Garbage**

_Blood and blisters_

_on my fingers_

_Chaos rules when we're apart_

_watch my temper_

_I go mental_

_I'll try to be gentle_

 

**.03 The Crossfire – Tom Dickins**

_But I'll be your parachute_

_If you'll be my trigger_

_Tonight is the catalyst_

_to bring us undone_

 

**.04 This Is War – 30 Seconds to Mars**

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_

_The moment to live, and the moment to die,_

_The moment to fight,the moment to fight,_

_To fight, to fight, to fight!_

 

**.05 Hallelujah - Jekkize**

_Maybe there's a god above_

_but all I ever learned from love_

_was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you_

 

**.06 Soldier – Civil Twilight**

_I take the shots but I have no authority_

_I take the shots but I'm not guilty_

_I'm just another soldier in another war_

_It doesn't matter who I'm fighting for_

 

**.07 Preacher's Son/Desperate Man – Midnight Masses**

_Rapture ready, I gazed at the gun_

_I didn't lose the signal, not even once_

_/_

_I was a desperate man, empty bottle in my hand_

_and from a jealous god, I lost my rights and knew my wrongs_

 

**.08 Untitled – Tom Dickins**

_You've turned our sisters to their wrists for salvation_

_And armies of our brothers off to war_

_You've ruined fathers when they were still only children_

_And you've willed their mother's silent at the fall._

_Don't you think you've spoken out enough?_

 

**.09 Trust – Bitter Ruin**

_Unlock me I mean you no harm_

_Bite the arm that feeds me real food_

_How do you expect me to tell the truth?_

_Trust belongs to you_

 

_Far too frisky to feed you with bare arms_

_Wait your turn you're greedy I hear you_

_How can I protect myself from you?_

_Trust is for fools._

 

**.10 My Backwards Walk – Frightened Rabbit**

_I'm working hard on walking out_

_My shoes keep sticking to the ground_

_My clothes won't let me close the door_

_Cause my trousers seem to love your floor_

 

**.11 I Want Love – Elton John**

_So bring it on, I've been bruised_

_Don't give me love that's clean and smooth_

_I'm ready for the rougher stuff_

_No sweet romance, I've had enough._

 

**.12 Getting Around – Ashley Mendel**

_If we don't end up afraid and alone_

_There'll be no need to stay mad at me_

_Not bad, at least not at bad as I thought_

_If you're still around when you don't owe me anything_

[ .rar zip download link](http://www.mediafire.com/?ztkfxmhnuo33cqs)


End file.
